Стенограммы/Бакбольный сезон
Русская стенограмма = :чирикают :Эпплджек: плюётся :свистит :удар :замедленной съёмки :Радуга Дэш: Привет, Эпплджек! Что делаешь? :Эпплджек: Аа! Ух! Вообще-то я отрабатываю дальний удар копытом. :Радуга Дэш: Э, дальний удар копытом? Но для чего? :Эпплджек: Мой кузен Брейбёрн и остальные члены семьи Эппл из Эпполузы думают, что их команда может победить команду Понивилля в бакбол. :шлёп :стук :Радуга Дэш: Что?! Ха! Да это же смешно! Никто не может одолеть Понивилль! Я могу победить в бакбол весь город Эпполуза, даже играя с одним крылом! :удар :Эпплджек: ворчит :Радуга Дэш: ворчит :Эпплджек: ворчит :грохот :Эпплджек: Так ты согласна войти в команду Понивилля по бакболу? :Радуга Дэш: О да! Там мне самое место! Только у меня один вопрос. :Эпплджек: Хмм? :Радуга Дэш: Э... что такое бакбол? :Эпплджек: стонет :Радуга Дэш: По правде говоря, бакбол — самая классная игра на свете. Защита, нападение, командная игра, действие! В ней есть всё! :Флаттершай: Надо же, Радуга Дэш. Похоже, ты знаешь об этой игре всё. Я впервые слышу... о бакболе. :Радуга Дэш: Да, я в нём эксперт. :Эпплджек: Хмф. Эксперт, который не знал об игре, пока я не объяснила. :Радуга Дэш: Да, это новая игра. Я знаю её лучше, чем большинство пони, и поэтому я эксперт. :Пинки Пай: Мне ничего не известно об этой игре. Но раз в ней нужно лягать мяч, это должно быть супер-пупер весело! :Эпплджек: Дело в том, что мой кузен Брейбёрн каким-то образом убедил пегаса и'' единорога играть с ним за команду Эпполузы, и теперь он то и дело хвастается, что его команда Эпполузы разгромит нашу! :'Флаттершай': Но, э, у нас нет команды. :'Радуга Дэш': Мы с Эпплджек уже составляем две трети команды. Нам не хватает единорога. Для этого мы вас и позвали. :'Пинки Пай': шепчет к Флаттершай Э... им ведь известно, что мы с вами не единороги, верно? :'Радуга Дэш': Э, разумеется. Ты будешь играть в моей команде, а Флаттершай — в команде Эпплджек. :'Эпплджек': Мы сыграем друг против друга со всеми единорогами, кто решит попробовать, пока не найдём лучшего. :'Пинки Пай': Ааа! Ух! Гора с плеч, а то свой костюм единорога я оставила дома! :'Эпплджек': Знаю, вы пришли сюда, потому что я вам рассказала, какая чудесная игра в бакбол. И хотя у семьи Эппл эта игра давно стала любимой, большинство из вас ничего о ней не слышало. Так что мы ознакомим вас с правилами. Две земных пони играют в нападении. Они встречаются в центре поля, чтобы разыграть мяч. Каждая пытается ударить по нему первой. :скачет :'Эпплджек': ворчит :'Радуга Дэш': А пегас играет в защите. Они пытаются помешать мячу попасть в корзину и пасуют пони из своей команды. Ударь-ка по нему слегка, Пинки. :'Пинки Пай': Ияя! :'Флаттершай': Аа! :стук :'Пинки Пай': Оо. Ясненько. :'Эпплджек': Задача единорогов состоит в том, чтобы передвигать эти корзины за пределами поля и ловить как можно больше мячей для своей команды. Пинки и Флаттершай Всё усвоили? :'Пинки Пай': Абсолютно! :'Флаттершай': Ну, не знаю. Мяч так быстро летает. :'Радуга Дэш': Итак. Посмотрим, кто из вас с этим справится. :'Игрок-единорог #1': Э, что я должен делать? :'Радуга Дэш': Когда мяч полетит в твою сторону, лови. :'Бабуля Смит': в свисток :'Эпплджек': Ладно, постарайся как сможешь, Пинки. Я ''всё-таки играю в это гораздо больше тебя. :Пинки Пай: ворчит Аа! :Эпплджек: голова Хороший удар. :Флаттершай: Ох. Оо, оо, оо. Оо! Ии! хихикает :Эпплджек: Молодец, Флаттершай! :Игрок-единорог #2: Ах! :Радуга Дэш: Лови мяч, Пинки! :Пинки Пай: Кувырок и удар! :Игрок-единорог #1: хнычет :стук :Пинки Пай: Эй, а игра вовсе не сложная! :Флаттершай: Оо! хихикает И очень занимательная! :Эпплджек: Где Пинки Пай научилась такому ловкому удару? :Радуга Дэш: А как Флаттершай, вращаясь, ловит мяч — это потрясающе. :Эпплджек: Э... ладно. Посмотрим, на что способны остальные. :Эпплджек: Даже не жди, что обыграешь меня второй раз подряд. :Пинки Пай: ворчит :Флаттершай: Ну, здравствуйте, Мистер Мяч. Оо! :Эпплджек: ворчит :Радуга Дэш: Хия! :Флаттершай: Поторопитесь, бабочки, улетайте, пока вас не ударили мячом. :Си Свирл: Аа! :свист :Эпплджек: Нет. Э... ладно. Посмотрим, что могут остальные. :бац! :Радуга Дэш: Нет. :Эпплджек: Однозначно нет. :ууу! :"Свит Бискит": давится :Радуга Дэш: Нет. :Эпплджек: Исключено. :Радуга Дэш: Нет. :Эпплджек: Нет. :Радуга Дэш: Ииии... нет. :Радуга Дэш: стонет Всё пошло не так, как я думала. :Пинки Пай: Ии! ворчит Ха-ха! хихикает Ии! Ха-ха! :Эпплджек: Определённо не так. :Флаттершай: Эта игра намного веселее, чем я думала. :Пинки Пай: Она именно такая весёлая, как я думала! Очень-преочень! :Снэйлс ::Несу на коромысле ::Ведёрца, ведёрца ::Несу на коромысле ::И два ведра с водой. :Пинки Пай: Снэйлс! Осторожно! :Снэйлс: Хмм? :всплескивается :Эпплджек: Великолепно! :Снэйлс: Поаккуратней с мячиками. Их легко потерять. :Радуга Дэш: Хей, Снэйлс, ты не мог бы поднять одну их этих корзин? :Снэйлс: Хмм? Конечно. А что мне нужно с ней делать? :Эпплджек: Лови! :Снэйлс: Что-то ещё? :Флаттершай: Ух ты, Снэйлс. Ты прирождённый игрок в бакбол. :Пинки Пай: Это очень даже кстати. У нас кончаются единороги. :Флаттершай: Ты сможешь сыграть с Эпплджек и Радугой Дэш против команды Эпполузы? :Снэйлс: Это мы выясним. Когда я доставлю эту воду, мне всё равно будет нечего делать. :Радуга Дэш: Ну что, Снэйлс, с тобой в команде будет на шаг ближе к тому, чтобы устроить разгром Эпполузе! :Эпплджек: Хе. Игра показала, кто займёт остальные два места в нашей команде. :Флаттершай: Э, что ты имеешь в виду? Я думала, вы с Дэш будете играть. :Пинки Пай: Да! Если вы не разгромите Эпполузу, то кто? :Радуга Дэш: смеётся Вы двое, разумеется! :Флаттершай: Э, вы хотите, чтобы мы играли в бакбол против Эпполузы вместо вас? :Радуга Дэш: Угу. :Пинки Пай: Это «неверазительно»! :хлопок :Пинки Пай: Невероятно и'' поразительно? фыркает Что непонятно?! :'Эпплджек': Не знаю, как это объяснить, но вы двое отлично играете. И ради победы над Эпполузой я уступлю любой из вас место в команде быстрее, чем Бабуля Смит очистит яблоко. :'Радуга Дэш': Я тоже. Зная, что весь Понивилль связывает со мной надежды на победу, я бы точно сыграла в команде. Но вам удалось переплюнуть меня. :'Флаттершай': О, прости, я просто хотела повеселиться. :'Эпплджек': Можешь веселиться сколько угодно, если это принесёт победу над командой Брейбёрна. :'Пинки Пай': Я люблю веселиться! :'Флаттершай': Если честно, поначалу играть было страшновато, но потом я освоилась, и мне понравилось. :'Пинки Пай': Так давайте как следует оторвёмся! :'Эпплджек': Ладно. Но если мы ''хотим победить Эпполузу, надо отнестись к делу серьёзно. :Флаттершай: Серьёзно? :Пинки Пай: Насколько серьёзно? :Эпплджек: Тренировка всерьёз! :Флаттершай: глотает Ага. Нагрузка будет приличной. :Радуга Дэш: Ну да! Ведь вы двое представляете весь Понивилль и, что ещё важнее, нас! :Эпплджек: Поэтому до завтрашнего отъезда в Эпполузу вы должны тренироваться так же усердно, как мы. :Радуга Дэш: Так давайте приступим! А то Снэйлс уже давно занят делом! :скачут :Радуга Дэш: Итак, хочешь выиграть — придётся освоить это! :дрожат :Флаттершай: Ээ, придётся? :музыка в стиле эпического рока :Флаттершай: громко ахает, ахает, хнычет :скрипят, музыка останавливается :Радуга Дэш: Главное — контролировать мяч. :Флаттершай: Ах! Ой! :Радуга Дэш: Готова? Пошла! Давай! Быстрей! Ты же не хочешь, чтобы Понивилль проиграл, потому что ты не врубила скорость?! :Флаттершай: Ах! А! Эх! :Эпплджек: Итак. Самое главное в нашей игре — это умение отправить мяч в корзину из любой точки поля. :Пинки Пай: Ясно, как скажешь. :глухой стук :Пинки Пай: Ихи! Ихи-хи! Ихи! Ии! Э-хе! ворчит :стук :Пинки Пай: Вии! Э-хе-хе! :ударяют :Эпплджек: Так держать! Всего один промах навсегда разрушит бакбольную репутацию семьи Эппл! :Пинки Пай: Что-что?! ворчит :удар :Пинки Пай: Ой. :музыка в стиле эпического рока :Радуга Дэш: Вперёд! Живей! Живей! Живей! :лязг :кружатся :Эпплджек: Давай! Каждый удар за Яблочную аллею! За меня! За Дэш! И за весь Понивилль! :Пинки Пай: Ааа! Ой. :Радуга Дэш: Быстрей! :Флаттершай: Оо! :Эпплджек: Ну же, давай! :Пинки Пай: Ооо-ааа! :Радуга Дэш: Вперёд! :Флаттершай: Ах! Ах! :Эпплджек: Продолжай! :Пинки Пай: Аа! :Радуга Дэш: Пошла! :стуки :Флаттершай: Ах! :Эпплджек: Каким яблоком ударило этих двух? :Радуга Дэш: Не знаю. Они же прежде утирали нам нос. :Флаттершай и Пинки Пай: ворчат :Эпплджек: Ладно! На сегодня хватит! :Флаттершай и Пинки Пай: Ух! :Пинки Пай: Я думала, что тренировка пойдёт нам на пользу. :Флаттершай: Может, нам надо немножко отдохнуть. :Радуга Дэш: А может быть, и много. :Эпплджек: Надеюсь, завтра вы соберётесь и настроитесь на игру. Понивилль рассчитывает на победу. :Флаттершай: Мне совсем не хочется подводить Эпплджек и Радугу Дэш, да и других пони, но после этой тренировки я не уверена в своих силах. :Пинки Пай: Может, мы играли не так уж и плохо! :Флаттершай: стонет :Пинки Пай: Вдруг ты увидела что-нибудь, чего я не заметила. :Флаттершай: Друзья хотят, чтобы мы выиграли, но как можно рассчитывать на нас, если большинство пони не слышало о бакболе? :Пинки Пай: И как мы можем разочаровать пони. если они даже о команде не знают? :Флаттершай: Или о том, что мы играем с Эпполузой? :Пинки Пай: Пфф. Да. Нам не стоит беспокоиться. Меня удивит, если кто-нибудь в городе вообще интересуется этой игрой. :Толпа: Вперёд, Понивилль! Вперёд, Понивилль! К победе, к победе, к победе! на фоне Не подведите нас! Давай, команда! :Снэйлс: Оо. Похоже, что весь город очень интересуется этой игрой. :Флаттершай и Пинки Пай: Ах! :пыхтит :радуется :Радуга Дэш: Хе. Мы уже немного рассказали городу о нашей команде. :Эпплджек: Да! Мы хотим, чтобы вы чувствовали, что за вами стоит весь Понивилль! :Пинки Пай: нервно Отлиииично... :Эпплджек: Я слышала, весь город планирует парад, когда вы вернётесь с победой! Это должно вас воодушевить! :Флаттершай: нервно Должно...? :Радуга Дэш: Ещё бы! Так что всю дорогу до Эпполузы думайте о том, как Понивилль будет приветствовать свою команду-победительницу! Держу пари, сама Принцесса Селестия придёт вас поздравить! Если после этого вы не поймаете «кураж», то я уж и не знаю! :Флаттершай: Не понимаю, о каком кураже говорит Радуга Дэш, но мне как-то не хочется его ловить. А тебе? :Радуга Дэш: Эй! Вы должны ловить кураж! В чём дело? :Пинки Пай: пищит Видите ли... то, что на нас... рассчитывает весь город... нас пугает...! Так как мы не способны...! :Флаттершай: Мы не способны поймать кураж, потому что боимся выйти на поле: игроки из нас никудышные, так что нас ждёт поражение — мы подведём всех пони, поэтому играть мы больше не хотим! :Пинки Пай: орёт :Снэйлс: Если что, я всё ещё согласен играть. :болтовня на фоне :Радуга Дэш: Ничего не понимаю. У них талант! Почему они больше не хотят играть? :Эпплджек: Может быть, наши слова о том, что на них рассчитывает весь город, выбили их из колеи. :Радуга Дэш: Что?! Это же чепуха! Как раз то, что на тебя рассчитывают, нужно для того, чтобы сосредоточиться! И... :Эпплджек: Играть серьёзно, с отдачей, и... :Радуга Дэш: Быть готовым полностью разгромить соперника, и... и... ничто из этого не свойственно Пинки и Флаттершай, верно? :Эпплджек: вздыхает Похоже, что так. Мы сосредоточились на том, что важно для нас, и не заметили, как убили для них всю радость игры. :Радуга Дэш: стонет И что же нам теперь делать? :стуки :открывается :Радуга Дэш: Пинки? Флаттершай? :Эпплджек: Мы знаем, что вы здесь! Остальные вагоны мы уже обыскали! :Флаттершай: приглушённо Может, вам стоит обыскать ещё разок! :Пинки Пай: приглушённо Да! Потому что здесь нас точно нет! :Флаттершай: приглушённо И уж тем более нет, если вы хотите заставить нас играть против Эпполузы! :Пинки Пай: Или кого угодно! :Эпплджек: горло :Флаттершай: О... нам жаль, что мы вас подвели. Но лучше сказать это сейчас. чем во время игры с Эпполузой. :Радуга Дэш: Вам не придётся играть против Эпполузы. :Флаттершай: Не придётся? :Эпплджек: Нет. Мы сыграем вместо вас. Так что не нужно больше об этом беспокоиться. :Пинки Пай: вздыхает Что же вы раньше не сказали? :Радуга Дэш: Однако... мы не можем выйти против команды Брейбёрна без тренировки. Так что вам придётся сыграть ещё один раз. :Эпплджек: Против нас. :Эпплджек: Итак, мы снова с вами поменялись ролями, и раз уж нам с Дэш необходима тренировка, мы сыграем против вас двоих. :Флаттершай: Я не знаю, поможет ли вам эта тренировка. Мы ведь играем просто ужасно. :Радуга Дэш: Об этом не беспокойтесь. Нам с Эпплджек достаточно большой разминки. :Эпплджек: Да. Просто постарайтесь. :Пинки Пай: Это я могу! :свист :Пинки Пай: хнык :свист :Флаттершай: хнык :Пинки Пай: Ай. :Эпплджек: Кхм-кхм. :Флаттершай: ворчит Аа! :Пинки Пай: Оо! ворчит :Флаттершай: Похоже, вам и правда не помешает размяться! :свисты :удары :Пинки Пай: И-хи-хи-хи! :Снэйлс: храпит :Флаттершай: хихикает Если ещё не набрали форму, можем продолжить. :Пинки Пай: Да! Я могу играть так весь день! :Радуга Дэш: задыхается Нет, спасибо. Играть против вас двоих теперь так же утомительно, как и тогда, когда мы не пытались доказать вам, что вы играете классно. :Пинки Пай: Стой... что? :Снэйлс: Ну наконец-то! :удар :Эпплджек: Разве вы не заметили, что у вас снова получается? :Пинки Пай: О да! Странно! :Флаттершай: Но, э, почему же прежде мы играли так плохо? :Радуга Дэш: Да потому, что одних давление стимулирует, а другим только мешает. Мы применили к вам на тренировке ту же методику, что и к себе,— и это вызвало у вас сильный стресс. :Эпплджек: Тем самым мы испортили вам всё удовольствие от игры. :Радуга Дэш: А только получая удовольствие, можно играть очень хорошо! :Флаттершай: Но никакие навыки не помогут, если ты боишься подвести остальных. :Пинки Пай: Да! А как же все пони в Понивилле, которые рассчитывают на нашу победу? :Эпплджек: Конечно, все хотят, чтоб вы выиграли, но не хотят, чтобы ответственность измучила вас. Победа того не стоит. :Флаттершай: Но как же нам перестать волноваться? :Снэйлс: Делайте, как я: просто не думайте об этом. Серьёзно. Я вообще ни о чём не думаю. Никогда. :Пинки Пай: Хм. А это выход! :радуется :Диктор: Очередной пружинящий гол — и Пинки Пай сравнивает счёт! :Радуга Дэш: Вы просто великолепны! :Пинки Пай: задыхается Брейбёрн — превосходный игрок! :Флаттершай: Как и тот пегас. О, не знаю, выиграем ли мы. :Снэйлс: Знаете, что бы я сделал? :Пинки Пай: Не думал бы об этом? :Снэйлс: Не думал бы... хлопок О, да. Точно. :Эпплджек: Ха. Если игра доставляет радость, неважно, выиграете вы или нет. :Лаки Кловер: в свисток :Пинки Пай: хихикает Думаю, так гораздо веселей! :удар :Диктор: И Пинки выигрывает мяч! Но его отбивают! Мяч у Брейбёрна, но Флаттершай снова не даёт ему попасть в корзину! Следующий гол решающий. Нервы обеих команд на пределе. Флаттершай наносит свой фирменный кручёный удар, но Брейбёрн готов... Нет! Пинки делает сальто и отбирает мяч! Какой удар! И это конец! Понивилль победил! :Толпа: скандирует Понивилль! Понивилль! Понивилль! Понивилль! Понивилль! Понивилль! Понивилль! :Эпплджек: Хе. Похоже, вы трое произвели большое впечатление! :Брейбёрн: Что ж, кузина, должен признать. Команда Понивилля сыграла неплохо. :Радуга Дэш: Ха! Неплохо? Да мы выбили почву у вас из под копыт! :Брейбёрн: Да уж, с этим не поспоришь. Я намерен серьёзно обдумать стратегию нашего матча-реванша. :Флаттершай: Но только не слишком серьёзно. :Пинки Пай: Да! Всем известно, что секрет хорошего бакбола — в удовольствии от игры! :Эпплджек, Флаттершай, Пинки Пай, Радуга Дэш и Снэйлс: смеются |-| Английская стенограмма = :chirping :Applejack: spits :whistling :thunk :motion sounds :Rainbow Dash: Hey, Applejack! Whatcha doin'? :Applejack: Whoa! Oof! Ugh! Well, I was practicin' my distance buckin'. :Rainbow Dash: Uh, distance bucking? What for? :Applejack: Because Cousin Braeburn and the rest of the Apple family in Appleloosa seem to think that their team can beat Ponyville at buckball. :smack :thud :Rainbow Dash: What?! Ha! That's ridiculous! Nopony beats Ponyville! I mean, I could beat the whole town of Appleloosa at buckball with one wing tied behind my back! :thunk :Applejack: grunts :Rainbow Dash: grunts :Applejack: grunts :crash :Applejack: So I can count on ya to join the Ponyville buckball team? :Rainbow Dash: Oh, yeah! I am so there! I've just got one question. :Applejack: Hmm? :Rainbow Dash: Uh... what's buckball? :Applejack: groans :song :Rainbow Dash: So, basically, buckball is the coolest game ever. Offense, defense, teamwork, nonstop action! It's got it all! :Fluttershy: Wow, Rainbow Dash. You sure seem to know a lot about this game. I've never even heard of... buckball. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, I'm kind of an expert. :Applejack: Hmph. An expert who hadn't heard of the game either until I told you. :Rainbow Dash: Well, it's a new game. I probably know more than most ponies, so that makes me an expert. :Pinkie Pie: I don't know anything about it at all. But it sounds like there's a ball and bucking, so I'm betting it's super duper fun! :Applejack: The point is, my cousin Braeburn somehow convinced a Pegasus and a unicorn to come play with him on the Appleloosa team, and he can't stop braggin' about how his team is gonna beat ours! :Fluttershy: But, um, we don't have a team. :Rainbow Dash: Well, between Applejack and me, we've got two-thirds of a team. All we need is a unicorn. That's where you two come in. :Pinkie Pie: loudly to Fluttershy Uh... they know we're not unicorns, right? :Rainbow Dash: Uh, obviously. You're gonna be on my team, and Fluttershy is gonna be on Applejack's team. :Applejack: We'll play against each other along with whatever unicorns want to try out until we find the best one. :Pinkie Pie: Ohhhh! Phew! That's a relief because I left my unicorn costume at home! :Applejack: I know a lot of you are here because I told you what an amazin' game buckball is. And even though it's already an Apple family favorite, most o' you probably don't know anything about it. So I thought we'd give you a quick demonstration. The two Earth ponies are on offense. They meet in the middle of the field for the buckoff. They both try to be the first one to kick it. :bounces :Applejack: grunts :Rainbow Dash: And the Pegasus is on defense. She tries to keep the ball from going in the goal and passes it back to the Earth pony on her team. Just give it a little kick, Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: Yaah! :Fluttershy: Aah! :thud :Pinkie Pie: Ohhh. I get it. :Applejack: And all the unicorns have to do is float these here baskets around the outside of the field and catch as many balls as possible for their team. Pinkie and Fluttershy You two get the idea? :Pinkie Pie: Absolutely! :Fluttershy: Oh, I don't know. That ball moves pretty fast. :Rainbow Dash: All right. Now let's see which of you has what it takes. :Unicorn Player #1: Um, what do I do? :Rainbow Dash: When the ball comes towards you, catch it. :Granny Smith: whistle :Applejack: Okay, just try your best, Pinkie. I have been doin' this a lot longer than you. :Pinkie Pie: grunts Aah! :Applejack: dazzled Nice kick. :Fluttershy: Oh. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Whoa! Whee! giggles :Applejack: Great save, Fluttershy! :Unicorn Player #2: gasps :Rainbow Dash: Coming your way, Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie: Somersault kick! :Unicorn Player #1: whimpers :thud :Pinkie Pie: Hey, this game is easy! :Fluttershy: Ooh! giggles It actually is kinda fun! :Applejack: Where did Pinkie Pie learn to buck like that? :Rainbow Dash: And Fluttershy's spinning tail catch is pretty amazing. :Applejack: Um... okay. Well, let's see what the rest of you can do. :Applejack: Now, don't expect to be able to beat me twice in a row. :Pinkie Pie: grunts :Fluttershy: Well, hello there, Mr. Ball. Whee! :Applejack: grunts :Rainbow Dash: Hiya! :Fluttershy: Hurry along, butterflies, before that ball comes and hits you. :Sea Swirl: Aah! :whoosh :Applejack: Nope. Um... okay. Let's see what the rest of you can do. :bonk! :Rainbow Dash: Nope. :Applejack: Definitely not. :whirl! :"Sweet Biscuit": gags :Rainbow Dash: No. :Applejack: Not a chance. :Rainbow Dash: No. :Applejack: Nope. :Rainbow Dash: Aaaand... no. :Rainbow Dash: groans This didn't go how I thought it would. :Pinkie Pie: Whee! grunts Yeah! Ha! giggles Whee! Ha ha! :Applejack: It sure didn't. :Fluttershy: This game is a whole lot more fun than I thought it would be. :Pinkie Pie: It's exactly as much fun as I thought it would be! A whole bunch! :Snails ::Carryin' my water ::My water, my water ::Carryin' my water ::On my shoulder pole :Pinkie Pie: Snails! Look out! :Snails: Hmm? :splashing :Applejack: Amazing! :Snails: You should be more careful with these. You could lose them. :Rainbow Dash: Hey, Snails, can you float one of those baskets over here? :Snails: Hmm? Sure. What do you want me to do with it? :Applejack: Catch! :Snails: Anything else? :Fluttershy: Wow, Snails. You're a natural at buckball. :Pinkie Pie: It's a good thing, too. We were running out of unicorns. :Fluttershy: Do you think you'll be ready to play with Applejack and Rainbow Dash against the Appleloosa team? :Snails: I guess I'll find out. Plus, after I deliver this water, I don't really have anything else to do. :Rainbow Dash: Well, Snails, with you on the team, Ponyville is one step closer to crushing Appleloosa! :Applejack: Huh. And after today, it's pretty clear who the other two players should be. :Fluttershy: W-What do you mean? I thought you and Dash were gonna play. :Pinkie Pie: Yeah! If you're not crushing Appleloosa, who is? :Rainbow Dash: laughs Uh, you two, obviously! :Fluttershy: Um, you want us to play buckball against Appleloosa instead of you? :Rainbow Dash: Mm-hmm. :Pinkie Pie: That's "uncredible"! :beat :Pinkie Pie: Unbelievable and incredible? scoffs Come on! :Applejack: I can't explain it, but you two are really good at this game. And if it means beatin' Appleloosa, I'll give either one of you my spot on the team quicker than Granny Smith can core an apple. :Rainbow Dash: Me, too. I'd normally be so pumped all of Ponyville was counting on me to win, I'd run right over the competition. But you still flew rings around me. :Fluttershy: Oh, I'm sorry. I was just having fun. :Applejack: Well, you can have all the fun you want as long as it's while you're beatin' the hide off of Braeburn's team. :Pinkie Pie: I do like fun! :Fluttershy: Honestly, the game was a little scary at first, but once I got the hang of it, I had a pretty good time. :Pinkie Pie: Let's get this party started! :Applejack: All right. But if we really wanna beat Appleloosa, we're gonna have to get serious. :Fluttershy: Serious? :Pinkie Pie: Serious how? :Applejack: With serious practice! :Fluttershy: gulps Wow. This looks pretty intense. :Rainbow Dash: Well, duh! You two are gonna be representing all of Ponyville. And, more importantly, us! :Applejack: That's why, before we leave for Appleloosa tomorrow, you two are gonna practice just as hard as we would. :Rainbow Dash: So let's hop to it! Snails already has a head start on you! :bouncing :Rainbow Dash: Okay, if you wanna win, you totally gotta get this drill down! :shaking :Fluttershy: I-I-I do? :rock training montage music :Fluttershy: gasps loudly, gasps, whimpers :screech, music stops :Rainbow Dash: It's all about ball control. :Fluttershy: gasps Whoa! :Rainbow Dash: Ready? Go! Come on! Faster! You don't want Ponyville to lose because you can't get into high gear, do you?! :Fluttershy: gasps Whoa! Ugh! :Applejack: All right. Bein' able to buck a ball into a goal from any direction is the most important thing in the game. :Pinkie Pie: Eh, if you say so. :thud :Pinkie Pie: Whee! Whee! Whee! Whoopee! Woo-hoo! grunts :thud :Pinkie Pie: Whee! Woo-hoo! :thudding :Applejack: Keep it up! Just one miss'll ruin the Apple family's buckball reputation forever! :Pinkie Pie: Whoa! What?! grunts :bonk :Pinkie Pie: Whoops. :rock training montage music :Rainbow Dash: Come on! Push! Push! Push! :clang :birdies :Applejack: Come on, now! Every shot is for Sweet Apple Acres! And me! And Dash! And all of Ponyville! :Pinkie Pie: Whoa! Uhh! Ow. :Rainbow Dash: Faster! :Fluttershy: Whoa! :Applejack: Come on now! :Pinkie Pie: Wh-Wh-Whoa! :Rainbow Dash: Come on! :Fluttershy: Aah! gasps :Applejack: Keep it up! :Pinkie Pie: Whoa! :Rainbow Dash: Come on! :bonking :Fluttershy: gasps :Applejack: What in the apple happened to those two? :Rainbow Dash: I don't know. They mopped the field with us before. :Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie: grunting :Applejack: All right! That's it for today, y'all! :Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie: Phew! :Pinkie Pie: I thought practice was supposed to make us better. :Fluttershy: Maybe we just need a little rest. :Rainbow Dash: Or a whole lot of it. :Applejack: Just be sure to get your heads in the game before tomorrow. All of Ponyville is countin' on a win. :Fluttershy: I really don't want to let Applejack and Rainbow Dash down, or anypony else, but after that practice, I'm not feeling very confident. :Pinkie Pie: Maybe we weren't that bad! :Fluttershy: groans :Pinkie Pie: I guess I was hoping you saw something I didn't. :Fluttershy: I know our friends want us to win, but how can the whole town be counting on us if most ponies have never even heard of buckball? :Pinkie Pie: I know! How can we disappoint a pony who doesn't even know we have a team? :Fluttershy: Or that we're gonna play Appleloosa? :Pinkie Pie: Pfft. Yeah. I don't think we need to worry. I'd be surprised if anypony in this town cares about this game at all. :Crowd: Go, Ponyville! Go, Ponyville! Win, win, win! cheering Woo-hoo! Ponyville! Way to go! :Snails: Whoa. The whole town really seems to care about this game a lot. :Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie: gasps :puffs :cheering :Rainbow Dash: Heh. We kinda went around town and talked up the team a little. :Applejack: Yup! We wanted to make sure you two knew that all of Ponyville was behind you! :Pinkie Pie: nervous Greaaaaat... :Applejack: I hear the whole town's already plannin' a parade for when you get back after whuppin' Appleloosa! That should feel pretty good! :Fluttershy: nervous It should...? :Rainbow Dash: Totally! Just spend the whole ride to Appleloosa thinking about everypony cheering for the victorious Ponyville buckball team! gasps I bet Princess Celestia even comes to congratulate you! If that doesn't get you in "the zone", I don't know what will! :Fluttershy: I don't know what zone Rainbow Dash is talking about, but I'm pretty sure I don't want to be in it. Do you? :Rainbow Dash: Hey! You two are supposed to be in the zone! :Pinkie Pie: squeaks You see... the thing is... thinking about everypony... thinking about us...! Aah! There's just no way to...! :Fluttershy: There's no way that we can get in the zone, because the zone sounds like a horrible place since we are terrible at buckball and we are going to lose and let everypony down and we don't want to play anymore! :Pinkie Pie: bawling :Snails: I'm still okay with playing, in case you were worried. :background chatter :Rainbow Dash: I don't get it. They're naturals! Why wouldn't they want to play anymore? :Applejack: Maybe us telling them how much everypony was countin' on them messed them up somehow. :Rainbow Dash: What?! That's crazy talk! Having ponies depend on you is exactly what you need to focus! And— :Applejack: Get serious and play hard and— :Rainbow Dash: Get ready to totally smash the competition, and— and... none of that sounds like Pinkie or Fluttershy, does it? :Applejack: sighs Guess not. We got so wrapped up in what's important to us, we went and ruined what was fun about the game for them. :Rainbow Dash: groans What do we do now? :knocking :opens :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie? Fluttershy? :Applejack: We know you're in here! We've looked in every other car on the train! :Fluttershy: muffled Maybe you need to look again! :Pinkie Pie: muffled Yeah! Because... we're totally not in here! :Fluttershy: muffled And we're definitely not in here if you're gonna try and make us play against Appleloosa! :Pinkie Pie: Or anypony else! :Applejack: throat :Fluttershy: Oh... we're sorry to let you down. But it's better to do it now than during the game against Appleloosa. :Rainbow Dash: You don't have to play against Appleloosa. :Fluttershy: We don't? :Applejack: Nope. We're gonna take your place. So you don't have to worry about that at all. :Pinkie Pie: sighs Why didn't you say so? :Rainbow Dash: But... we can't take on Braeburn and his team without any practice. So we need you to play just one more time. :Applejack: Against us. :Applejack: Now I know we mixed up the teams before, but since Dash and I really need the practice, we'll play against the two of you. :Fluttershy: Oh, I don't know how much practice you'll get against us. We've been playing just awful. :Rainbow Dash: Don't worry about it. Applejack and I just need a little workout. :Applejack: Yup. You two just do your best. :Pinkie Pie: I can do that! :whoosh :Pinkie Pie: whimper :whoosh :Fluttershy: whimper :Pinkie Pie: gasps :Applejack: Ahem. :Fluttershy: grunts Huh! :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! grunts :Fluttershy: Looks like you two really do need practice! :whooshes :thunks :Pinkie Pie: Hee-hee! Ha! Whee! :Snails: snoring :Fluttershy: giggling If you need more practice, we can keep going. :Pinkie Pie: Yeah! I could do this all day! :Rainbow Dash: panting No, thanks. Playing against you two is just as humiliating now as it was when we weren't trying to show you how awesome you are. :Pinkie Pie: Wait... what? :Snails: Finally! :thunk :Applejack: You must've noticed how you aren't bad anymore. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, yeah! Weird! :Fluttershy: But, um, why were we so terrible before? :Rainbow Dash: I guess some ponies thrive on pressure and some ponies don't. And even though we weren't playing, we were treating you like us, which totally stressed you out. :Applejack: And that just sucked the fun right out of the game for you. :Rainbow Dash: And having fun is what makes you really, really, really good! :Fluttershy: But being good doesn't matter if we're too afraid of letting ponies down. :Pinkie Pie: Yeah! What about all those ponies back in Ponyville counting on us to win? :Applejack: I'm sure folks want you to win, but not if worrying about it makes you miserable. Winning's never worth that. :Fluttershy: But how do we keep from worrying about it? :Snails: You could do what I do and not think about it. Seriously. I don't think about anything. Ever. :Pinkie Pie: Hm. Works for me! :cheers :Announcer: And with another bouncing goal from Pinkie Pie, the score is tied! :Rainbow Dash: You guys are amazing! :Pinkie Pie: panting Braeburn is really good! :Fluttershy: So is that Pegasus. Oh, I don't know if we can win. :Snails: You know what I would do? :Pinkie Pie: Not think about it? :Snails: Not think a— beat Oh, yeah. That. :Applejack: Ha. And as long as you're havin' fun, it doesn't matter if you win or not. :Lucky Clover: whistle :Pinkie Pie: giggles I think it's more fun this way! :thwack :Announcer: And Pinkie wins the buckoff! But her shot's rejected! Back to Braeburn, whose kick's stopped by another Fluttershy save! Next point wins. Lots of tense back and forth here. Fluttershy unleashes her patented spin move, but Braeburn's there to— No! It's Pinkie with a somersault kick! What a move! And that's the game! Ponyville wins! :Crowd: chanting Ponyville! Ponyville! Ponyville! Ponyville! Ponyville! Ponyville! Ponyville! :Applejack: Huh. Looks like you three made quite an impression! :Braeburn: Well, cousin, I have to admit. Your Ponyville team played a pretty good game. :Rainbow Dash: Hah! Good game? We bucked the hooves right off of you! :Braeburn: Yup, you sure as shootin' did. I'm gonna have to get real serious about a strategy for our rematch. :Fluttershy: Oh, I wouldn't get too serious. :Pinkie Pie: Yeah! Everypony knows the secret to good buckball is just having fun! :Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Snails: laughing :credits en:Transcripts/Buckball Season Категория:Стенограммы, шестой сезон